Waxillium Ladrian
Waxillium Ladrian Waxillium (Wax) Ladrian, the descendant of Breeze, is the protagonist of The Alloy of Law. A twinborn called a Crasher (the mix of a Coinshot and a Skimmer), Wax can push metal and manipulate his physical weight. Personality Wax is a devoted lawman, with a strong sense of honor and an extreme willingness to put himself in danger to protect others. He is haunted by the events of his past, particularly his accidental killing of Lessie, caused by Bloody Tan. He is unflinchingly loyal to his comrades, and has risked his life and endured extreme injury for them on many occasions. Abilities As a lawman, Wax is trained in the use of firearms, ranging from six shooter revolvers, to semi automatic rifles and machine guns. However, Wax's skills as a marksman are far above the average constable, and indeed, he has been referred to as a prodigy with firearms, making many shots that others would consider impossible. As a result of the many fights he has been in during his time as a lawman, Wax is extremely capable in both short and long range combat, with his shooting skills being taught to him by Joe Deadfinger, another lawman in the Roughs. In the Roughs, Wax often had to act as his own crime scene investigator, and thus acquired advanced knowledge of chemistry, metallurgy, and general detective work. He has been shown to be able to use laboratory equipment to determine the exact alloy of a metal that he had never seen before, and has a good knowledge of chemistry and metallurgy in general. Feruchemy and Allomancy As a Twinborn, Wax is able to combine his Allomantic and Feruchemic abilities in combat and for other uses to great effect. By increasing his weight, he effectively increases the power of his Pushes, with extreme examples of using hundreds of hours of accumulated weight all at once allowing him to destroy a warehouse by pushing on it from above. By storing his weight in his metalminds, Wax is able to make himself extremely light, and makes his Pushes push him much harder than they would at his normal weight. The practical upshot of this is that he can use his Pushes to traverse Elendel much more efficiently than a normal Coinshot. He can even propel himself hundreds of feet into the air with a single vertical Push while storing weight quickly. Wax is also extremely skilled with his Allomancy, with the ability to control his Pushes with extreme subtlety and finesse. Wax can even create a so called "Steel Bubble" which is a low intensity constant Push in all directions that is intended to deflect incoming bullets, with the hope being that they deflect away from him. He can even add exceptions to the bubble, as any metal on his person, or any metal that he has specifically made note of are not affected. Wax does not know exactly how he does this, but over time, he refined the technique until it was second nature. This has been stated to be a result of Wax becoming a steel savant. Category:Viewpoint Character Category:Allomancer Category:Feruchemist Category:Male